


What Do You Need?

by agent_castiel_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Beer, Blow Jobs, Castiel is Not Innocent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_castiel_angel/pseuds/agent_castiel_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era el día mas caluroso de todo el año y Dean solo podía hacer una cosa para liberarse un poco del calor que invadía su cuerpo. El problema es que, en un impulso, grita el nombre de Castiel mientras se hacía cargo de sí mismo y el ángel, como siempre, hace su aparición cuando Dean lo solicita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Need?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Este es el primer fanfiction que alguna vez haya escrito y me emociona bastante publicarlo aquí para que los demás lo lean. Decidí hacer uno de este estilo ya que esta clase de escenas son un poco más cortas y me pareció apropiado para una primera vez. 
> 
> Enserio espero que les guste y agradecería que me dejaran algún comentario, quizás una sugerencia o solo un saludo. Gracias!!

Era el maldito día más estúpidamente caluroso de todo el año, o eso habría dicho Dean si alguien le hubiera preguntado. Acababa de dejar a Sam en la biblioteca central de Wichita para hacer una investigación más profunda sobre el folclore local, mientras él, por su parte, haría su propia investigación a través de la web en su computador portátil que se encontraba en la habitación de motel en la que se estaban hospedando. 

En el camino de la biblioteca al motel, Dean había dejado todas las ventanas del Impala abiertas para así recibir todo el aire que pudiera y no morir sofocado. Pero en el momento en que llegó al aparcamiento del motel y salió del auto, recibió los inclementes rayos del sol justo en la espalda y el sudor comenzó a correrle por todo el cuerpo. Con movimientos torpes, a causa del afán que tenía por ocultarse del sol, agarró las bolsa de víveres que llevaba en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Subió las escaleras de forma rápida y corrió por todo el corredor del segundo piso hasta llegar a la penúltima puerta de la fila de habitaciones. Ahí fue cuando de repente se olló un sonido de alas a espaldas de Dean y el corazón de este dio un pequeño brinco, giró con fuerza sobre su pie derecho y el ave que se había posado sobre el barandal hacía un segundo salió huyendo despavorida. Dean creyó por un momento que Castiel había aparecido detrás de él. —Soy un idiota— se dijo a sí mismo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que habían visto al ángel y, aunque odiara admitirlo, Dean estaba en verdad afectado por ello. No había un solo dia en que no considerara la idea de llamar al ángel y hablar con él, pero se vería totalmente estúpido al hacerlo sin una excusa válida para la llamada. Las últimas semanas habían sido demasiado tranquilas y, a excepción de un par de muertes y desapariciones recientes en Wichita (por las cuales se encontraban en el pueblo), su radar de cosas sobrenaturales estaba prácticamente muerto. No era en verdad necesaria la ayuda del ángel.

Dean sacó de su bolsillo la llave que le hacían entregado la noche anterior y entró a la habitación. Tal y como lo había imaginado, el aire acondicionado seguía sin funcionar y el artista de adentro era incluso más sofocante que la de afuera, la habitación era todo menos refrescante. El papel tapiz que cubría las paredes se estaba despegando en diferentes partes a lo largo de la habitación, y su color rojo con patrones ondulados y las cortinas anaranjadas que cubrían cada una de las ventanas, hacían que el lugar pareciera estar en llamas. Además la luz color naranja que se filtraba por entre las cortinas ayudaba a sentir aún más real el horrendo efecto.

Dean dejó las bolsas sobre la cama y se deshizo de la camisa verde que llevaba puesta, dejándola caer al suelo detrás de él. Además de dicha camisa, Dean solo llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo y el sudor hacía que se le pegara al cuerpo, ajustándola a su figura y marcando cada unos de los músculos de sus brazos y espalda con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Era como una segunda piel.

Dado que no había aire acondicionado, Dean optó por qué una ducha fría lo ayudaría a refrescarse y a deshacerse del calor que consumía su cuerpo. Se dirigió al baño y antes de desvestirse y entrar a la ducha giró la perilla con la intención de comprobar la presión del agua. Un sonido seco fue lo único que salió del tubo, ni siquiera una gota cayó al suelo.

—Oh sí, grandioso. Justo lo que me faltaba _dijo Dean golpeando la perilla con el talón de su mano.

Salió del baño pateando la puerta mientras lo hacía y se dirigió a la nevera, tomó una cerveza helada y le dió un largo trago antes de colocarla sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta. Sólo había una cosa que podría ayudar a Dean a deshacerse un poco del calor que lo consumía. Tomó el computador que estaba en la mesa de noche de Sam y luego agarró el frasco de lubricante que tenía en un cajón de su propia mesa. Dejó ambos objetos en la misma mesa donde tenía la cerveza y fue a la cocina por una bolsa plástica para colocarla sobre la silla de madera en que se sentaría. No había manera de que pusiera su trasero desnudo en la silla de un motel barato.

Luego de terminar todos los preparativos dio un aplauso y frotó un poco sus manos justo antes de soltarse la correa y dejar caer sus pantalones. Se dirigió hacia la silla con solo sus boxers rojos y su camiseta blanca puestos y meditó con los dedos puestos en el teclado durante un rato hasta que puso en el buscador “Gay Porn”. No es que él buscase esa clase de videos muy seguido pero dado que el ángel no había aparecido en los últimos días, necesitaba algo que le ayudara a imaginar esa acción hombre/hombre que tanto anhelaba pero que nunca se había atrevido a experimentar. Finalmente encontró uno que le interesó donde se podía ver a un hombre tatuado y otro bastante velludo sentados en un bar. 

_________________________________________________________

Mientras los dos hombres empezaban a besarse, Dean comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con su mano derecha, rozando su cuello y luego bajando por entre sus pectorales hasta su abdomen. La sensación de su mano sobre la tela de su camisa húmeda de sudor hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Mientras tanto, con el pulgar de su otra mano, dibujaba pequeños círculos alrededor de la cabeza de su pene a la vez que ponía sus otros dedos suavemente alrededor de sus testículos. Una erección no demoró mucho en comenzar a crecer entre sus dedos puesto que su sangre estaba literalmente ardiendo por tanto calor. 

En la pantalla, el hombre tatuado bajó los pantalones del otro y comenzó lamer su verga por encima de la tela de sus boxer los cuales, para sorpresa de Dean, eran del mismo color de los que llevaba puestos. En una manera de imitar lo que los hombres del vídeo hacían, Dean dejó caer un poco de lubricante sobre sus boxers y con la ayuda de sus manos lo empezó a esparcir a lo largo de su propio pene. Un pequeño gruñido de placer se escapó de su garganta. Conforme el primer hombre pasaba su lengua por el paquete del segundo, Dean movía sus manos lentamente por encima del suyo. Luego se lo agarró con una mano, aun por encima de la tela, y comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. La sensación de la tela húmeda sobre su erección hacía que su respiración se entrecortara y lo forzaban a exhalar exhaustas bocanadas de aire en forma de leves gemidos.

Mientras observaba a los hombres de la pantalla, forzaba a su mente a imaginar que eran él y Castiel los que estaban en aquel bar. Dicha imagen enviaba escalofríos a través de su espalda y lo llevaban a sentir una fuerte oleada de deseo que invadía todo su cuerpo. Sin poder hacer nada, de su garganta comenzaron a surgir gemidos cada vez más fuertes conforme su mano subía y bajaba sobre la tela. Con su mano libre comenzó a hacer grandes círculos sobre su pecho añorando que aquellas manos fueran las de Castiel, las de su ángel. *Cas, Cas, Cas*. Eran las únicas palabras que rondaban la mente de Dean. 

—Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas—. Sin darse cuenta aquellas palabras habían pasado de su cabeza a sus labios, su voz sonaba frágil, como la voz de alguien buscando ayuda.

—Oh dios. ¡Castiel, Cas!— Cada palabra lo hacia sentir mas sediento, lo hacían desear al ángel más y más. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por sus sienes, ese mismo sudor recorría todo su cuerpo y ya había dejado su olor por toda la habitación, sin lugar a dudas Sam se iba a dar cuenta de lo que Dean había estado haciendo una vez llegara, pero la mente de Dean estaba ocupada en otras cosas en ese momento. 

Cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar, agarró con dos dedos de su mano libre uno de sus pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlo mientras que la mano que tenía en su entrepierna se comenzaba a mover aún más rápido. Sus boxers estaban aún más húmedos que al principio gracias a todo el sudor y el presemen que su cuerpo había producido, creando un penetrante olor que, combinado con el aroma dulce del lubricante saborizado, hacía que Dean se sintiera mareado y casi embriagado.

Cuando comenzó a sentir el calor del orgasmo viniendo desde su vientre, tomó aire y con una voz que pudo haber sido un gemido o tal vez un sollozo gritó un último —¡CASTIEL!.

—Hola, Dean—. Todos los colores se desvanecieron de la cara del cazador. —¿Qué necesitas?

La voz grave provenía de algún lugar detrás de él. En un rápido reflejo Dean se levantó de la silla y giró 180 grados para ver al ángel, su corrida se había detenido a la mitad del recorrido pero su pene permanecía completamente erecto. Con ambas manos se cubrió su entrepierna lo cual lo hizo sentir aún más incómodo.

Castiel se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación mirando por una de las ventanas, dándole así, la espalda a Dean. Al ver que este no respondía, el ángel volteo y comenzó a decir:

—Dean ¿que está suce…— Las palabras del ángel se perdieron en algún lugar de la habitación en el momento en que vio la escena que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus cejas se fruncieron a la vez que veía fijamente a la entrepierna de Dean. Luego su mirada viajó de la entrepierna a los ojos del cazador, luego a la pantalla de la laptop y luego de nuevo a la entrepierna. 

Dean podía sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo subir de nuevo a su cara devolviéndole no solo el color, sino también haciéndolo sonrojar como nunca antes. Si creía que no podía sentirse más acalorado en un día como ese, acababa de comprobar que estaba equivocado. 

Durante varios segundos Dean se quedó ahí parado, su garganta era incapaz de producir algún sonido y la incesante mirada del ángel no hacían más fácil la labor. Luego de un eternidad de silencio e incómodas miradas por fin logró decir:

—Maldita sea, Cas ¿No piensas dec…

—Te estas masturbando—. Dean dejó caer su cabeza hasta que su barbilla le tocó el pecho, podía sentir como la creciente vergüenza en su pecho lo dejaba casi sin respiración. —Pero, ¿por qué me llamaste entonces?

—Mira, Cas. N... No... No creo que sea el mejor momento para que estés aquí —dijo Dean sin levantar la mirada. —Lo más sensato es que te vayas, y te asegures de nunca mencionar lo que acabas de ver.

—NO— La dureza de la voz del ángel hizo que Dean levantara la cabeza para verlo de frente. La mirada que recibió a cambio era firme y libre de dudas. —Tu necesitas ayuda, el tono de voz con el que me llamaste era uno de súplica. Yo prometí ayudarte a ti y a tu hermano en cualquier cosa que necesitaran y eso haré.

En un parpadeo Castiel cruzó hasta al otro lado de la habitación y volteo la silla en que Dean estaba sentado dejándola de espaldas a la mesa. —Toma asiento, Dean—. La voz grave envió escalofríos por todo el su cuerpo y aunque su cabeza gritaba que no hiciera caso a las palabras del ángel, su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad y se sentó de nuevo sobre la silla. Su corazón latía a su máxima capacidad a la vez que el hombre en la gabardina se arrodillaba frente a él.

—Hey, Castiel. No tienes porque hacer esto —comenzó a decir, pero Castiel ya había tomado sus rodillas en ambas manos y lo había hecho abrir las piernas lo suficiente como para él encajar entre ellas. Luego sus manos subieron, sin dejar de tocar los muslos de Dean, hasta la entrepierna donde Dean tenía puestas las suyas. Castiel lo agarró de las muñecas y, con un suave movimiento que hizo que Dean se estremeciera, las dejo a un lado dejándole vía libre hacia el miembro de Dean. El ángel agachó su cabeza hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de los boxers de Dean donde la silueta de un pene completamente erecto se marcaba en la húmeda tela. Desde esa distancia Castiel tomo una profunda inhalación con su nariz para captar el intenso olor que Dean emanaba. Eso hizo que la cadera de Dean se meciera un poco hacia adelante haciendo que sus testículos tocaran la barbilla del ángel. En ese momento Castiel sacó su lengua y lamió una pequeña gota de presemen que se escapaba a través de la tela justo sobre la cabeza del pene de Dean, este no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un gruñido mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

La lengua de Castiel comenzó a hacer su recorrido a lo largo de la erección, saboreando cada parte por separado y sintiendo como la sangre latía en su paso por las venas del miembro de Dean. Luego hizo suaves círculos con la punta de la lengua alrededor del contorno de los testículos lo que hacía que el pene de Dean diera pequeños brincos. De un momento a otro el ángel separó su cara de la entrepierna de Dean lo suficiente como para que este apenas sintiera el cálido aire que salía de su boca mientras decía, sin alejar su mirada del bulto entre las piernas de Dean:

—El sabor que tiene esto es, sobrecogedor—. Dean no pudo hacer nada más que dejar escapar una risa ante las palabras de Castiel. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Castiel envolvió sus dedos alrededor del resorte de los boxers de Dean y tiró hacia abajo. El pene de Dean saltó hacia afuera y se balanceó por un momento, el ángel se quedó fijamente viéndolo en su balanceo siguiendo con su mirada cada movimiento. Dean podía sentir como el ambiente se tornaba más incómodo cada segundo que Castiel se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada. Decidió tomar esta vez la iniciativa y colocó una de sus manos entre el cabello del ángel. Castiel levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos de Dean, aquellos pozos azules que lo miraban fijamente estaban fijados en una expresión que no lograba descifrar. A cambio, Dean le devolvió una mirada llena de comprensión, pero a la vez, llena de deseo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el ángel pareció darse cuenta de que Dean estaba esperando a que hiciera algo y giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia el portátil puesto en la mesa en una expresión como la de alguien que acaba recordar algo muy importante. Después de un segundo de estudiar los movimientos que hacían los dos hombres de la pantalla, Castiel envolvió el miembro de Dean en su puño y movió su brazo de arriba a abajo un par de veces justo antes de colocar la cabeza del pene entre sus labios. 

Dean cerró fuertemente sus ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un fuerte gemido. La sensación de la boca de Cas alrededor de él era extremadamente caliente pero a la vez refrescante comparada con el calor de la habitación. 

El ángel empezó a lamer el pene de Dean dentro de su boca sin llevarlo aún más profundo. Dean no podía hacer nada más que lanzar fuertes gemidos cada dos o tres segundos ya que Cas no llevaba ningún ritmo aparente en sus lametazos. 

Castiel siguió lamiendo el pene de Dean y con sus manos empezó a acariciar suavemente sus piernas, bajando desde sus caderas, a través de los muslos, hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas. Cas exprimió cada una con las manos a la vez que se tragaba completamente el pene de Dean, llevándolo hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

La sensación hizo que Dean abriera ferozmente sus ojos y colocara sus dos manos en la cabeza del ángel, enredando sus dedos en el desordenado cabello y empujándole la cabeza aún más cerca de su cuerpo, intentando hacer que el ángel lo succionara incluso aún más profundo.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, y sin que Dean se diera cuenta, Castiel agarró la cerveza que estabasobre la mesa y la regó sobre el pecho del cazador. De un brinco, Dean soltó la cabeza del ángel. A pesar del fuerte calor que envolvía la habitación, la cerveza seguía aún helada y el toque frío del líquido hizo que moviera su cuerpo tan fuerte hacia atrás que casi cayó de la silla.

—¡Pero qué demonios, Cas! ¡A qué viene esta mierda!

—Lo siento, Dean— dijo Castiel mirando hacia el suelo. —Acabo de aprender eso del hombre de los tatuajes, creí que...—

—¡Oh cállate!— dijo Dean con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro. No lograba entender como Cas podía verse tan malditamente tierno justo después de haber tenido una verga en la boca.

De repente un fuerte deseo invadió la mente de Dean y puso sus manos alrededor de la cara del ángel, este levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Dean se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus labios sobre los de Cas, el corazón de Dean dio un pequeño brinco al correr lo que acababa de hacer. Había pasado mucho tiempo deseando besar aquellos labios, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo todo era tan extraño que si no hubiera sido por la sensación de su camiseta empapada y fría contra la piel, hubiera creído que todo era un sueño. Castiel fue el primero en abrir sus labios con la intención de hacer más profundo el beso. Dean introdujo cautelosamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Cas, al primer toque el ángel retiró la suya de inmediato, pero en un segundo la volvió a llevar hacia adelante y se dejó llevar por el beso de Dean, luego comenzó a moverla con algo de duda alrededor de la de Dean para finalmente ser él el que succionaba vorazmente los labios del cazador.

Castiel comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo sin separar su boca de la de Dean. Era obvio que el ángel era nuevo en esto puesto que la forma en que besaba era demasiado inexperta y sus dientes no dejan de chocar incómodamente contra los de Dean. Pero a Dean eso no le importaba ya que había soñado con ese día durante suficiente tiempo, tanto que había hecho que su corazón doliera. Cuando Castiel estaba completamente de pie su cuerpo se encontraba encorvado hacia adelante para poder mantener sus labios sobre los de Dean. Con la ayuda de este, se deshizo de su gabardina y separó su rostro para poder verlo de frente. Cuando el cazador miró a los ojos del ángel la expresión que este tenía expresaba de todo menos neutralidad. *También lo está disfrutando*. Fue lo que pensó Dean. *El hijo de puta de verdad lo está disfrutando*.

_________________________________________________________

La cerveza helada se había esparcido ya por toda la camiseta de Dean, el líquido hacía posible ver su la piel a través de la tela, la camiseta se acentuaba a cada músculo de su torso en un foma que hasta los mismos ángeles se deleitarán al ver, o por lo menos uno de ellos. 

Castiel comenzó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de la mandíbula de Dean, lentamente fue bajando con su lengua por el cuello, saboreando las gotas de sudor que chorreaban sobre la piel desnuda. Para ese momento Dean estaba jadeando, podía sentir la excitación creciendo en su vientre y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Cas bajo de su cuello hasta sus pectorales y empezó a sorber la cerveza de la camiseta de Dean, la sensación de succión envió corrientes eléctricas por su espalda. Sus pezones estaban muy duros y ya parecían dos botones oscuros en su camiseta, Cas colocó uno entre sus labios y empezó a succionar la cerveza alrededor de este, luego le dio pequeños mordiscos mientras con dos dedos de su otra mano exprimía el otro pezón de Dean.

—Desearía... ser... capaz... de embriagarme— dijo Castiel sin separar sus labios de la camiseta de Dean y succionando en un lugar diferente de su pecho después de cada palabra. Su voz era un leve susurro comparada con los fuertes sonidos que hacía Dean.

Para ese momento ambos se encontraban jadeando por el calor y el deseo. Pero los jadeos de Dean se tornaron en algo más parecido a gemidos cuando Castiel cerró de nuevo su puño en la base de su pene y comenzó a dar suaves masajes de arriba a abajo con la presión necesaria para hacer que Dean viera el paraíso.

Dean no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos un segundo más. El olor combinado de la cerveza, el sudor y el lubricante tenían su cabeza dando vueltas. Y la sensación de los dedos de Cas contra su verga y su pezón, a la vez que sus labios seguían succionando a través de su pecho y su abdomen, lo tenían al borde del desmayo.

—Cas. Creo que... creo que voy a... —la voz de Dean era demasiado débil, su cuerpo no iba a aguantar un segundo más. 

Como si leyera su mente, Castiel se arrodillo de nuevo entre sus piernas e introdujo toda la longitud del pene de Dean en su boca. Dean dios dos empujones con su cadera antes de correrse completamente dentro de la garganta de Cas, el ángel tragó todo sin ningún miramiento y con los ojos puestos en la cara de Dean. 

Cuando Dean abrió los suyos se encontró con la apacible mirada del ángel cuya cabeza se encontraba recostada en su pierna. Dean se agachó y le dio un profundo beso, la boca de Cas tenía el gusto salado de su propio semen pero también un amargo sabor a cerveza y otro sabor dulce casi imperceptible.

Cuando el beso estuvo acabado, Dean estaba a punto de entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de suceder. Pero un sonido de agua que estalla, proveniente del baño, hizo que se borraran todas las preocupaciones de su mente. Había dejado la ducha abierta y el agua estaba de vuelta.

—Hey Cas ¿Que tal si me ayudas a darme un baño? —dijo dandole un par de golpes en el hombro al ángel.

—Como dije antes, Dean. Prometí que siempre iba a ayudarte y es lo que siempre voy a hacer.


End file.
